


What I Found In The Laundry Basket

by NannaSally



Series: In Between the Scenes [1]
Category: Blake's 7
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 17:25:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8542168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NannaSally/pseuds/NannaSally
Summary: Washing for a group of unrelated people can be a perilous job.Illustrated





	

My turn to do the laundry

  
This had turned out to be a Rostered Duty, as the available washing machine was HUGE and adding just one person's laundry seemed a bit of overkill...You could practically live in the dryer.

  
I am pretty sure few of the crew remember to turn out their pockets or unbundle the clothes they dumped on the floor before sticking them down the chute - I always seem to find an .. 'interesting' range of things that should probably not have been in the general wash.

  
Todays finds:

  
• a collection of lacy unmentionables - pinks, purples, pretty blues, satin lace and pearls. Who would have thought such a Warrior Woman would wear such pretty things under her leathers? I guess you can be ruthless and girly too.

 

• black leather posing pouch with large silver studs - that CANNOT be comfortable!! I guess its called a posing pouch cause you wouldn't want to move much wearing it, and definitely wouldn't want to sit... I think it got into the wash by mistake - looks like it really ought to have been hand cleaned and rubbed down with leather conditioner. The soap suds tends to do Bad Things to the studs. MMMMM maybe I will make him collect it personally?? As long as I don't have to try it on each of them, a la Cinderella's slipper - though the blackmail opportunities are many

  
• 

 

Several pages of a booklet entitled “How To Prepare A Speech’ circa 1952 Apparently an antique – where off Earth did it come from?

  
• 2 probes of differing sizes. I am not a techie myself, so I am not sure of their purpose – lock picking? Computer fiddling? Engine Adjusting? Or maybe they are just pretty complicated toothpicks?

  
• I am absolutely certain that knife should NOT be in the wash – soap suds will dull the blade, and anyway it has managed to put holes in some rather nice tight leather pants. (Really the amount of leather this band seems to wear can become a bit ridiculous. – I do not want to think how many Big Hair Alien Animals were killed to make this wardrobe)

  
• A packet of sticky boiled lollies – or rather, the partially dissolved remains of a packet of sticky boiled lollies. I ended up having to rewash a bunch of sheets that had lolly stuck to them.

  
• A pink fluffy slipper – VERY large size – I am not sure who this belongs too, it seems a bit out place with all that leather.

 

 

  
• Six flashing LED light strung together on a wire – how he managed to drop that down the chute I don’t know - I did not even know he could detach them, or that they may ever need cleaning.

  
• A copy of How To Understand Humans. hmmm I might not try returning that without corrections - these computers try altogether too hard to influence us as it is.

I wonder what I will find next week?

PS just found a second posing pouch - it had dropped down under the sorting table - and it was covered in pink fluff!!!!!!!!! The Mind Boggles


End file.
